


It's My Turn

by GhostiesandGhoulies



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2014), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Awesome Mikey, Battle, Elite Ninjas, Fights, Gen, Injury, Major Character Injury, Powerful Mikey, Secret Skills
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-08 23:50:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6880552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostiesandGhoulies/pseuds/GhostiesandGhoulies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When his brothers are unable to fight, Mikey steps up to the plate and deals with the leader of the group that attacked them. Wielding Leo's katanas, Mikey takes on the man who threatens his brothers, showing no mercy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's My Turn

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this because I really wanted to see Mikey stand up for himself and protect everyone. He just doesn't ever seem to get the chance to do so. And so, this fic was created. Hope you enjoy!

Mikey cried out as he was kicked in the side by a booted foot. He rolled away, lifting himself wearily to his knees, keeping an extra eye on the one who had kicked him. He shakily stood to his feet, ignoring the terrible ache in his side. _I'll just have to return the favor,_ he decided.

He elected to ignore the cries from his brothers as he charged forward, kicking and punching for all he was worth.

They had been rendered useless, their hands tied behind them and their weapons thrown aside. Mikey knew it was up to him to finish this and help his brothers.

He spit out a mouthful of blood to the side and faced the leader of the group of foot ninjas. His little pawns were out of the way, now it was just him and his three best men. The only thing stopping the youngest turtle from running up to the leader and pushing him off the rooftop was the katana blades placed conveniently at his brother's throats. 

He glared at the leader, "So what happens now?"

The man gave him a wicked smile as he stepped forward, "What indeed little one..." The long katana he carried in his hands shown in the moonlight, giving it an eerie glow.

 _One good blow from that thing and I'll be done for,_ Mikey observed. He kept himself tense, ready for anything this man would throw at him. He made sure to keep track of what the other's feet were doing as well as his arms. _He could spring an attack at any given moment, I have to be ready._

The man began walking back and forth, eyes studying the turtle before him carefully. "Here's an idea," he began with a sneer, "how about a little duel between you and me?"

Mikey's eyes widened the slightest bit, "What?"

"Oh come now, you know what I mean turtle," he said teasingly. "Pick up your brother Leonardo's swords and let us have a fight; blade to blade."

"No," Leo broke in, "Mikey you get out of here, don't fight him."

Mikey met his older brother's eyes evenly. He said nothing as he pulled out the blue handled katanas easily. "Sorry bro," he murmured, letting the sheaths fall to the ground, "but I'm not going anywhere." He took a deep breath and tried to remember back to when April had given him a lesson on wielding swords.

_"It's different for everyone," she had said, "but personally I like to take a deep breath before I do anything."_

The youngest turtle mentally thanked her for allowing him that one lesson - the one lesson that would help him to win this fight. He took another deep breath and tried to picture April standing there, coaching him on.

_"Next, what I do is picture what I'm fighting for, what I'm trying to protect. Try it Mikey."_

He did, images of Raph, Leo and Donny flashed before him. He had to protect them... free them.

_"Now face your opponent. Meet his eyes and show him you do not fear him."_

Blue eyes opened and met the man's easily. He could feel the calm washing over him like a flood. He wasn't afraid, he would gladly die for his brothers if it meant he could save them.

_"Watch your opponent's feet, how he moves and watch for when his body tenses. This is when he will be getting ready to attack, try to feel it. Feel when he will attack and be ready to block."_

Mikey waited. He felt as though he could take on the Shredder himself at that moment. His breathing remained even, in and out; in and out. He loosened his muscles and wiggled his fingers to get used to the feeling of the blades in his hands. 

He had watched Leo and Raph when they fought many times, he knew their strategies and had practiced the movements he had seen. No one in his family had seen how deadly he was with a blade in hand. After continuous practice, he has developed sharp reflexes and instincts that kicked in whenever he had a sword.

His sky blue eyes followed the man's every move, watching intensely for the precise moment he would leap for the attack. Finally he saw it, the small tense of the man's legs. _Here it comes..._

The man shot forward with deadly speed, blade pointed directly in front of him.

Mikey caught the attack easily, his own swords in an 'x' formation.

_"It's always important to be the one blocking on the first strike. Judge if your opponent is going for the kill or not based on how hard he hits. Once you receive it, push back with your own force and show him your strength!"_

With a roar, he did just that. _I don't fear you._

The man stumbled back and laughed, "Very good turtle... I just love when my enemy gets serious with me."

"Mikey," a voice called from the left, "please just get out of here!"

The orange banded turtle recognized the voice to be Donatello's. _Sorry Donny... but this is my time. It's my turn to protect all of you._ He readied himself for another attack. Understanding that since he had met the first strike, he now had to finish the fight.

The man gave a devilish smile and charged the young turtle, aiming for the kill.

Mikey side-stepped and swiped one of his blades to the man's face. He had definitely cut something. He quickly back flipped away and awaited the next strike.

The black bandana that was wrapped around the leader ninja's face slowly fell from it's place and fluttered to the ground. An angry red line appeared, a small trickle of blood sliding down his cheek. He chuckled, "Very good indeed..." In a millisecond he had swiped towards Mikey and returned the favor.

The said turtle gave the new cut on his forearm a single look and then glowered at the man.

"Perhaps," he said, eyeing the blood on the tip of his katana, "you underestimate my abilities in a fight." He sent a smirk towards the turtle, knowing he was right.

Mikey tightened his jaw and decided to take matters into his own hands. He swiftly ran forward and met swords with the ninja, a spark flying from their blades being interlocked. "So I underestimated you," he conceded, "I'll be sure not to make that mistake again!" He delivered a sweeping kick to the man, successfully knocking him to the ground.

The man returned with a sharp kick to his gut, knocking away Mikey's breath.

With a wince, Mikey backed away; trying to keep his distance.

The man got to his feet, evil smile ever in place. "How do you know so much about swordplay young one? Aren't you supposed to be the one who wields the nunchucks? Why do you know so much about swordplay?"

Mikey tightened his grip on the two blades and gave a smirk of his own, "When you watch your brothers fight for so many years you pick up a thing here and there." He let the smirk slide away, seriousness coming back, "Now enough talk."

A laugh. "I couldn't agree more!"

As the man approached, Mikey knocked him back to the ground with a well aimed straight kick and punching combo.

The leader fell and stayed down.

Half wondering if the hit had knocked the man out, the youngest turtle approached his enemy's still form.

"Mikey - don't!" Leo warned too late.

In a flash the man's eyes snapped open and he stabbed.

A white hot pain shot through Mikey, originating from his right shoulder. With a hiss he looked to see the blade; in one side and out the other. The now wounded turtle growled and kicked away the man, the katana ripping free from his shoulder. He groaned and sunk to a knee, panting and glaring hard at his opponent. He didn't need to see it to know the wound was leaking blood.

The man gave a grin, "Oh I'm sorry, did that hurt?"

Mikey's answer was another low growl.

"Well then... show me how much you hurt, turtle." It was a challenge.

Jaw tight, Mikey stood again and rolled his shoulder a bit. It hurt but he could definitely still use it. He glared, trying to think of his next attack, where to come from. _Oh screw it_ , he thought. With a running start, he leapt into the air and slashed downward. Hearing a cry of pain, he smirked in triumph and landed gracefully.

The ring leader rolled away, a hand clutching his left eye.

Mikey felt empowered when the man's cruel sneer fell away and a pained scowl replaced it.

"I've had enough of these games," he spat, "take care of him!"

The three elites that had been keeping guard over Raph, Leo and Donny hurried in front of their leader, weapons at the ready. Together they shot forward, aiming for the kill.

Mikey crossed the two katanas he held and swiped at one's gut; then he kicked another off of the roof. The last elite stopped in his tracks as his companion slowly slumped to his knees, clutching his injuries. He straightened up and eyed Mikey's posture. With a bow to acknowledge his strength, the ninja disappeared; his bleeding companion gone with him.

Mikey relaxed his stance and raised a brow at the leader, "Wow that's pretty bad, your own underlings walking out on you..."

"Shut up," the man hissed out, his good eye shining with rage. Struggling as he went, the man rose to his feet and readied his sword. "Let's finish this turtle..."

The young turtle popped his neck and readied himself. This was the final attack for the both of them.

With mighty roars, the two raced forward and met in the middle, blades not quite clashing.

Mikey felt the man's large katana slice through his plastron. With a wild scream, he raised his own blades and lodged them into the man's chest. He heaved a few heavy gasps and wrenched his swords free of the man's body.

The man let out a strangled gurgle as blood began pouring from his lips. His hands fell from his weapon that was still pierced through Mikey and he fell to the ground, defeated.

Mikey felt the adrenaline leave his body and the pain of his injuries make itself known. He groaned, Leo's beloved katanas falling from his hands. He fell to his knees, breath coming in shallow gasps. Shakily he raised his hand to the blade in his plastron and began pulling it out. Yanking it free, he let it clatter to the ground. In the background he could hear his brothers calling for him. Turning his head to them he gave them a smile, "I did it... I protected you guys for once..." It was all he could say as darkness worked into his vision. He fell to his side and knew nothing more.

The three brothers could only watch in horror as their brother fell, blood gushing from his wounds and coming from his mouth.

Raph let out a fierce growl began struggling against his bindings. Finally freeing his hands, he grabbed his twin sais and quickly cut Leo and Don free.

Donny hurried to their wounded brother and gave him a quick look over. He took special notice of the the enter and exit wounds from the blade that had run him through. Running a hand over the other's shell he discovered the long blade had indeed gone all the way through. "Guys we need to get him home, _now_ ," he couldn't hide the worry in his voice.

Raphael came over with his purple banded brother's bo staff and handed it to him wordlessly, "Alright let's go then."

"You guys go ahead," Leo said quietly, "I'll see you at home."

They didn't wait for an explanation. Gathering Mikey's limp body, they vanished from sight.

Leo collected his katanas, wiped them clean and sheathed them. He hadn't the slightest idea how Mikey had become so well at using blades, but that could wait. Leo sighed as he glanced toward their fallen adversary. He walked over to the man and shut his eyes. Giving a quick bow, he too disappeared into the shadows, thus leaving behind the bloody battle scene.

 

Mikey blearily opened his eyes before shutting them again. He let out a groan and put an arm over his eyes. "Donny... turn off that light for the love of everything," he begged in a hoarse voice.

The light shut off immediately and someone came to the bed. "Sorry about that Mike..." an apologetic voice sounded.

Trying his eyes again, Mikey sighed in relief as he could see. He focused on Donny's worried face, "What's with you?"

Donny gave a surprised look and then let a small smile slide onto his face, "Good to know you're not in as much pain as before, your personality is even coming back."

Opening his eyes fully, the wounded turtle began looking around curiously, "How long was I out anyway?"

"You sure you wanna know?" Another voice asked from the doorway.

Mikey turned his gaze to the door, gaze landing on his hot-headed brother, "Hey Raph. And yes I do."

"Five days," yet another voice said from behind him.

"That sounds like Leo..." Mikey commented.

The said turtle appeared on his right, "Hey Mikey..." He looked utterly exhausted.

Now that Mikey thought about it, all of them did. "Did none of you zombies sleep in the past week?" he joked, if a bit weakly.

It worked; all of them broke out into smiles. Raph slowly came from the shadows and patted his little brother's leg, "It's good to have you back to your old self Mikey."

"I second that," Donny murmured.

Leo hesitated a moment, but then realized that he had to ask, "Mikey... how did you learn to do that?" It had been driving him crazy ever since he had seen his brother's deadly grace days before.

Mikey smiled lightly, "Well for the most part it was watching you and Raph for so long. I would practice after you guys got busy doing other things. I actually got pretty good at it, but I didn't want to tell you guys. Not really sure why now, honestly. Maybe I was worried you'd think I was exaggerating or something.. The other part came from April, she gave a day lesson on sword fighting... I have her to thank for my win really." He released a few heavy coughs after finishing, the strain on his voice apparent.

Donny fetched a glass of water as Leo apologized. "Sorry, I shouldn't be making you talk so much. You're still healing after all."

Mikey waved off his apology as he gulped down the glass of water Donny brought. "Don't worry about it," he said, when finished. "Thanks Don.."

Donatello nodded and began skimming over the healing injuries. "Everything looks good, we were lucky you didn't get an infection..." He finished his look over quickly and gave Mikey another glass of water with two pain pills, "Nothing strenuous for a couple of weeks."

Mikey groaned, "I hate being injured..." Though as he lay there feeling sorry for himself, he began thinking of all the things he could do while laying around. He smirked, "Ah well, I'll just have to make the most of it."

Leo, Donny and Raph shared a fearful look, not wanting to know what their little brother had planned.

Mikey smiled, feeling himself drifting off to sleep. _I could care less really, as long as they're safe._ After all, that's all that really mattered in the first place.

**Author's Note:**

> There we have it. Hope you enjoyed, sorry if I missed any typos. Tell me what you thought?  
> ~Ghosties


End file.
